


Вкус позабытого счастья

by aster526



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aster526/pseuds/aster526
Summary: Бывают дни, когда не хочешь оставаться в одиночестве.





	Вкус позабытого счастья

* * *

      У Сансы Старк вошло в привычку забывать про день своего рождения. Вероятно, причина крылась в том, что последние шесть лет её жизни она бы предпочла забыть полностью. Ещё живя в Гавани, Санса поняла, что для неё самой легче даже не вспоминать, что когда-то давно она с нетерпением ждала, когда стукнет десятое число второго месяца. Та Санса осталась в прошлом, а у нынешней любой день без побоев уже праздник.

      День её девятнадцатилетия не должен был стать исключением и как-то напомнить о себе, выделяясь из серых будней Винтерфелльской рутины. Если не считать того, что он не задался с самого утра. На рассвете обвалилась крыша конюшни, и испуганные лошади перебудили весь замок. На одного из караульных упала сосулька, сломав ему нос и чуть не раскроив череп. Двое одичалых подрались с рыцарем Долины, не поделив шлюху. К полудню стало известно, что в амбарах завелись крысы, уже прокусившие часть мешков с драгоценным зерном. На беду, слуги сообщили это Сансе в момент проведения собрания, и ей пришлось затратить еще полчаса на то, чтобы успокоить лордов. Особенно усердствовал Родрик Рисвелл, громко восклицая, что он отнял хлеб у своего народа не для того, чтобы леди Старк накормила им крыс. Не стерпев, Санса публично огласила, что с земель Рисвеллов пока прибыл только один мешок пшена и был сразу же отправлен на кухню, поскольку половина содержимого успела сгнить, а уцелевшего зерна хватило только на два котелка каши. Так что пусть лорд Рисвелл будет спокоен, его зерно пошло не на прокорм крысам, а на завтрак для всех присутствующих в позапрошлый четверг. Всеобщий смех мог бы завершить заседание на мирной ноте, если бы Джону Ройсу опять не пришла в голову «блестящая» мысль громогласно поинтересоваться, были ли свежие письма от Джона. Услышав отрицательный ответ, собравшиеся подняли волну возмущения, сильнее прежней. Санса была всего в шаге от того, чтобы не приложиться лбом о стол. А еще лучше, приложить к нему Ройса. Понимая, что еще немного и она сама сорвется, начав кричать не хуже своих подданных, леди Старк предпочла объявить, что на сегодня собрание окончено, и быстро покинула зал.

      На выходе из Чертога её уже поджидала Арья.  
      — Ты хорошо отбрила того жлоба Рисвелла.  
      Несмотря на сказанную похвалу, её тон был холоден.  
      — Спасибо.  
      — Вот только почему твой язык отсох, когда эти болваны затронули Джона? — по тому, как блеснули глаза сестры, Санса поняла, для чего был затеян разговор. — Полагаю, потому что его миссия для тебя не так важна, как зерновые поборы.  
      Не дожидаясь ответа, Арья развернулась и скрылась в темноте коридора. Санса хотела броситься за ней, но почувствовала, что это бесполезно. Скорее она отучит крыс есть их запасы, чем переубедит сестру. Тяжело вздохнув, леди Старк спустилась в амбар — оценивать ущерб.

      По сравнению с днём, вечер выдался на удивление спокойным, добавив к череде её проблем только треснувшее окно в зале. Дождавшись, когда слуги вставят в раму целое стекло, Санса отправилась к себе. За ужином Арья продолжала её избегать, а Бран уже неделю отказывался выходить из своей комнаты. Жаль, что она не может позволить себе сделать также. Больше всего Сансе сейчас хотелось одного — забраться под одеяло и пролежать там, пока в Винтерфелле вновь не сломается крыша или чей-то нос. Но от увиденного в спальне с неё слетел весь сон.

      На стол, где обычно лежали книги и письма, служанка поставила большое блюдо с пирогом. С лимонным пирогом. Санса даже живому дракону удивилась бы меньше.

      — Джейни, откуда это?

      — С кухни, миледи.

      — Я догадалась, что не из библиотеки. Я не просила пирог. Да и не помню, чтобы в наших кладовых были лимоны.

      — На рассвете из Дорна целый ящик доставили, миледи. По поручению лорда Бейлиша. И пирог он же велел сделать для Вас из той муки, что нам поставляет Долина. Ах да, — спохватилась Джейни, запустив руку в карман. — Он ещё просил передать Вам.

      Санса машинально взяла небольшой прямоугольник из дорогой, рисовой бумаги с золотым тиснением. На нем острым почерком было выведено лишь одно слово:

"Поздравляю"

       _«Он издевается? Сегодня не произошло ничего, с чем бы меня можно было… проклятие.»_

      — Спасибо, Джейни, — непринужденно улыбнулась Санса. — Ты можешь идти.

      Закрыв дверь за служанкой, Санса подошла к столу, не решаясь сесть за него. Почему лорд Бейлиш так любит усложнять ей жизнь? Почему только ему пришло в голову вспомнить о её именинах, когда даже она сама о них забыла? И вообще, какая глупость и расточительность печь пироги в столь неспокойное время. Поскольку Мизинца не было в её покоях, Санса попробовала переложить свое раздражение на пирог, взглянув на него с неприязнью, выискивая изъяны. Но быстро сдалась, потому что Боги не придумали ничего идеальней и совершенней, чем лимонный пирог. Он был большим и теплым, с хрустящей корочкой и посыпкой из сахарной пудры. Санса не могла ненавидеть то, что так аппетитно пахло. И не могла отрезать себе кусочек. Во-первых, потому что Джейни забыла принести нож, а отковыривать лимонный пирог вилкой прямо с подноса для Сансы было сродни кощунству. А во-вторых, отмечать в одиночестве свои именины это еще хуже, чем одной напиваться.

      Последующее решение далось ей непросто. Леди Старк чувствовала, что пожалеет о нём, пока пробиралась сквозь мрак коридоров в направлении гостевого крыла. А когда лицо Мизинца, открывшего ей дверь, озарила довольная ухмылка, она уже была в этом уверена.

      — Леди Старк, какой приятный сюрприз.

      — Не могу сказать Вам того же, лорд Бейлиш, — без особых церемоний девушка сунула ему блюдо с пирогом. — Возьмите же. У меня руки затекли, пока я его несла.

      Он помрачнел.

      — Вы хотите вернуть его?

      — И не мечтайте. Просто раз уж все члены моей семьи либо уехали, либо старательно игнорируют факт моего существования, а Бриенна на ночной охоте, Вы составите мне компанию и одолжите свой нож.

      — Почту за честь, миледи, — глаза мужчины масляно заблестели. — Желаете разрезать им пирог или мою шею?

      Санса надеялась, что кинжал Мизинца также остёр, как и его шутки.

      — Пока пирог. А там посмотрим.

      Уходя из своих покоев, она не взяла кувшин с элем, надеясь, что у Мизинца он есть и не придётся идти на кухню, привлекая внимание слуг. Однако, вопреки её ожиданиям, лорд Бейлиш достал из сундука бутылку вина. Ей был знаком этот сорт.

      — Ложь и борское золотое, — тихо выдохнула леди Старк.

      — Уверяю Вас, к сладкому оно также подходит.

      Пока Мизинец искал бокалы, Санса занималась нарезанием пирога. Исподволь следя за ней, Пересмешник отметил то, как ответственно леди Старк подошла к процессу, тщательно отмеряя середину, честно стараясь отрезать поровну. Даже в отношении её любимого лакомства, врождённое чувство справедливости Старков не позволяло Сансе схитрить, положив Бейлишу меньший кусок.

      Наконец, с сервировкой было покончено. Мизинец поднял свой бокал, и, поколебавшись, Санса повторила за ним.

      — За Вас, леди Старк. Пусть ширятся горизонты Ваших возможностей, и крепнет сила Ваших знаний.

      Ошеломлённая столь замысловатым поздравлением, Санса не нашла едких слов в ответ, предпочтя просто кивнуть.

      Вино было превосходным и выдержанным, но съев первый кусок, она едва не застонала от наслаждения. Последний раз Санса ела лимонный пирог, ещё живя в Гнезде, и успела забыть,  _насколько_ он прекрасен. В меру пропечённый, не слишком кислый, но и не приторный, он таял во рту, оставляя после себя аромат корицы и легкое послевкусие счастья. Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что ей опять шесть и празднуется день урожая. Тогда на кухню Винтерфелла впервые доставили лимоны, и был испечен точно такой же пирог. Маленькой Сансе он понравился больше остальных блюд, и она разревелась, когда последнюю порцию отдали Арье, а та умудрилась уронить её на пол. Видя, как плачет его старшая дочь, лорд Эддард пообещал, что на её именины испекут целую сотню лимонных пирожных. И он сдержал слово. Конечно, воспитанной леди не пристало не доверять словам отца и заниматься пересчётом сладкого, но Санса помнит, что пирожных было очень много. Как на все её последующие именины.

      Последняя крошка растаяла на языке, а вместе с ней исчез и флёр детских воспоминаний. Открыв глаза, Санса встретилась взглядом с Мизинцем, наблюдавшим за ней с легкой улыбкой.

      — Надо полагать, пирог Вам понравился, миледи? — мягко спросил он.

      Санса почувствовала, что краснеет.

      — Да, он вполне неплох. А Вам как?

      — После месяцев поедания овсянки и репового рагу — настоящая амброзия.

      Санса вздохнула, в тайне солидарная с ним. Но Мизинцу ни к чему знать, что и ей самой уже поперёк горла овощные супы и водянистые каши.

      — Если пророчества мейстеров о самой долгой зиме окажутся правдой, то скоро нам придется скучать и по миске с овсянкой, — строго заметила она.

      — Какая безрадостная перспектива. Воистину, порой я завидую медведям за то, что не могу как они, впасть в спячку и очнуться только весной.

      — Бросьте, лорд Бейлиш. Вы, даже в шкуре медведя, не стали бы мирно спать. Скорее, дождавшись пока другие звери заснут, организовали переворот и забрали себе лучшую берлогу.

      — Польщён тем, что Вы даже не сомневаетесь в моей победе над целой популяцией.

      Невольно Санса усмехнулась тому, как ловко лорд Бейлиш перевел её шпильку в похвалу. Этот человек вечно умудрялся обратить любую мелочь в свою пользу. Вот и сейчас, Мизинец, пользуясь тем, что она слегка расслабилась, втянул её в беседу, вовсю используя свое красноречие. И сегодня Санса не была настроена на борьбу с его талантом убеждения, сдавшись достаточно быстро, с одинаковым интересом слушая, как и его наблюдения об экономике Железного Банка, так и забавные истории о жизни в Риверране.

      — Неужели моя мать была такой упрямой?

      — Вы просто не видели тех чудесных кожаных туфелек, леди Старк. Кет влюбилась в них с первого взгляда. Лорд Хостер привёз их из самого Волантиса, но не угадал с размером. Туфли ей немилосердно жали, но Ваша матушка всё равно надела их на танцы, устроенные в честь помолвки лорда Ригера. И надо отдать ей должное, она продержалась семь песен, прежде чем дяде Бриндену пришлось нести её на руках до спальни. Лиза тут же пристала к ней, требуя отдать туфли ей, но Кет была не из тех, кто быстро сдается. Она решила, что кожу также легко перешить, как шелк или бархат, и распорола швы на туфлях шилом, что я стащил для неё из кузницы. И это был первый и последний раз, когда Вашей матушке не удалось что-либо сшить.

      Она хихикнула.

      — И Вас не наказали?

      Мизинец одарил её снисходительным взглядом.

      — Так не в первой же. Я вернул шило на место прежде, чем его хватились. Кет пришлось сложнее. Лиза закатила истерику, считая, что сестра испортила туфли назло ей. С тех пор ваш дедушка поклялся всегда дарить своим дочерям одинаковые подарки, и только те, что точно придутся впору. Хотя, Лиза всё равно была убеждена, что предназначенное ей зеркало более тусклое, а кружево менее тонкое, чем у сестры. Эдмару было легче, ему не приходилось ни с кем сравнивать подарки.

      Санса вскинула брови.

      — Разве Вам ничего не привозили?

      Мизинец ответил ей не меньшим удивлением.

      — Леди Старк, Ваш дед уже облагодетельствовал меня сверх меры, когда взял воспитанником. Для моего семейства это был самый ценный подарок.

      — И Вы это понимали, ещё будучи ребёнком?

      Пересмешник пожал плечами.

      — Разумеется, нет. Но я был рад покинуть свою холодную скалу, где даже летом было невозможно согреться. Я был рад новым книгам, которые мне разрешили брать из библиотеки замка. Я был рад знакомству с другими детьми, от которых не разило овечьим пометом. И я был рад есть сладкое каждый день, а не только по праздникам.

      Он ненадолго замолчал, пристально рассматривая крошки на тарелке.

      — Хотя, должен признать, в Риверране не пекли такой же вкусный пирог, как это получалось у мамы.

      Санса поняла, что не только она в этот вечер позволила себе отбросить привычную маску сдержанности. Нужно было этим воспользоваться.

      — А что за пирог делала Ваша мама?

      — Самый обычный, песочный. Но каждый год, на мои именины, она пекла его с разной начинкой, которую я раньше не пробовал. Сейчас я понимаю, что она делала это из-за того, что свежие фрукты и ягоды поступали к нам нерегулярно и приходилось экономить, но в детстве мне нравилось такое редкое разнообразие. Мы превращали это в игру. Моя мать практически все могла превратить в развлечение. Ей не хотелось, чтобы я понял, насколько беден и уныл наш край, и она всеми силами пыталась скрасить нашу жизнь там. Когда её не стало, мне показалось, что умерли и сами Персты, словно из нашей земли вынули душу. Я не хотел больше там находиться, да и отец тоже. К счастью для нас обоих, лорд Хостер вспомнил о своём обещании и забрал меня к себе, а отца отправил на очередную войну с горными кланами.

      Он замолчал, поняв, что наговорил много лишнего. Сентиментальность всегда была его слабостью, как и женщины Талли. Он долил вина себе и Сансе.

      — Давайте не будем жить прошлым, леди Старк. Лучше сосредоточимся на том, что ждёт нас в будущем.

      На сей раз, Санса позволила себе улыбнуться его тосту. Пока будущее складывалось весьма неплохо. Она уже не сердилась на лорда Бейлиша за его сюрприз и была рада хоть на один вечер отдохнуть от той ответственности, что она взвалила на себя, став Леди Винтерфелла. Завтра она опять будет усмирять лордов, ждать писем от Джона, бороться с крысиными набегами и придирками Арьи. Но сейчас ей было комфортно в компании Мизинца и лимонного пирога. Когда был съеден последний кусок, Бейлиш вспомнил, что из Дорна ему также доставили новую доску для кайвассы и научил Сансу играть в неё. Правда, все партии она благополучно проиграла, несмотря на то, что для уравнения сил, Мизинец отдал ей своего дракона.

      — Как такое возможно? — запоздало удивлялась Санса, чей король пал от стрел арбалетчика Мизинца, спустя пять минут игры. — У меня же целых два дракона!

      — Драконы бессильны для защиты Вашего короля, если Вы не умеете защитить их самих от требушета противника.

      — Могли бы и требушет свой отдать.

      — Леди Старк, пока Вы не научитесь правильно располагать свои фигуры на доске, я смогу обыграть Вас, даже если отдам вам и требушет, и всех слонов в придачу.

      Справедливости ради, их последняя игра длилась около получаса и перед своим поражением, Санса таки ухитрилась перебить всех ополченцев, копьеносца и двух тяжёлых всадников Бейлиша. И она могла поклясться, что хотя бы гибель всадников была для него неожиданностью.

      — Зря я показал Вам тот обманный приём с дальним обстрелом, — еле сдерживая улыбку, качал головой Лорд-протектор.

      — Зря, — довольно соглашалась Санса.

      На часах было без трёх минут полночь, когда Мизинец встал из-за стола, задвигая стул за собой.

      — Вы уже намерены указать мне на дверь, лорд Бейлиш?

      — Нет, только на окно.

      — Какая бестактность, выпроваживать даму через окно, — делано возмутилась Санса, следуя за ним.

      Он усмехнулся вместо ответа, поднимая взгляд вверх. Санса за ним повторила. Ледяной Дракон* сегодня светил особенно ярко.

      — Следите за ним внимательно, леди Старк, — прошептал он ей на ухо.

      Едва он успел договорить, как в небе блеснула крохотная молния, прямо возле глаза Дракона, скрывшись за соседней звездой. На миг тот погас, но тут же зажёгся вновь.

      — Это… это была комета? — восхищённо выдохнула Санса.

      — Падающая звезда, — поправил её Бейлиш. — Когда наступает Зима, она пронзает глаз Ледяного Дракона через каждые две Луны, пока не пройдёт первый год.

      — Откуда Вы знаете?

      — От матери. Её отец был мейстером, преподающим астрономию в Цитадели. Знания это всё, что он смог ей дать. Он говорил, падение звезды предвещает удачу тем, кто увидел её.

      — Надеюсь, Серсея её не видела.

      Со двора послышался крик караульных, заступающих на полуночную смену. Её именины прошли, наступил новый день. И если она хочет добраться до своих покоев незамеченной, нужно уходить прямо сейчас.

      Мизинец вернулся к столу, наполняя свой бокал последней порцией вина. Всё ещё медля и ни говоря ни слова, Санса подставила свой и он долил ей остаток.

      — За что пьем?

      — За новый день. Пусть он будет не хуже предыдущего.

      — Спасибо за этот вечер, лорд Бейлиш. Даже не знаю, как мне благодарить Вас.

      Он улыбнулся.

      — Не стоит. Это меньшее, что я мог для Вас сделать.

      Неожиданно, Сансу развеселила его сдержанность. Похоже, своим отказом в Богороще, она сильно обожгла его самолюбие, и он всячески осаждал себя от повторной попытки сближения.

      — И всё же, — протянула Волчица. — Может Вы бы хотели что-то получить взамен? Я могла бы позволить Вам проводить себя… или даже поцеловать.

      Она видела, как потемнели его глаза, охваченные желанием. И как сжалась в кулак его рука, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь. Многолетняя выдержка одержала верх и на этот раз. Лорд Бейлиш не поддался на провокацию, позволив себе лишь два шага в сторону Сансы.

      — Назовите меня по имени, леди Старк, — спокойно проговорил он. — Мне будет достаточно и этого.

      Её губы приблизились к левой щеке Пересмешника, словно она собиралась поцеловать его, но вместо этого Санса прошептала:

      — Петир.

      Правая щека.

      — Петир.

      Его губы, в дюйме от собственных.

      — Петир.

      Поцелуй случился быстрым и жадным. Словно он был готов к тому, что Санса отпрянет от него в любой момент и убежит. Но сегодня она не была настроена убегать. Едва губы лорда Бейлиша коснулись её, леди Старк ощутила странную смесь волнения и удовольствия. Она поняла, что не хочет уходить из его комнаты, где ещё пахнет лимонным пирогом, где никто не догадается искать её, где ей наконец-то стало тепло от вина и мужского тела. Закрыв глаза, она втянула его в новый поцелуй, обнимая руками за шею, чувствуя, как его ладони обхватывают её талию, притягивая ближе.

      Бейлиш не мог поверить в реальность происходящего, даже когда они оказались в постели. Даже когда Санса стянула с него штаны и рубашку, а он расшнуровал её корсаж. Как в бреду, Мизинец осыпал её лихорадочными поцелуями, заставляя девичье тело пылать. Заставляя забыть всю прошлую боль, что оно испытало. Заставляя раствориться в его ласках и дарить их в ответ.

      — Девочка моя, — благовейно шептал он, вновь и вновь возвращаясь к её губам. — Любовь моя, моя радость, моя королева…

      Пальцы Сансы путались в его волосах, скользили по тонкой коже спины, царапая её ногтями, вызывая нетерпеливые стоны. Низ её живота истекал жаром и влагой, прося высвобождения. Но когда она, забывшись, обхватила коленями его бедра, ощутив член сквозь льняную преграду белья, внутри неё что-то оборвалось. Тело дернулось как от удара, зубы непроизвольно сжались, а в глазах застыл страх.

      Уловив перемену в ней, Мизинец отпрянул. Пристально всматриваясь в её раскрасневшееся лицо, он осторожно заправил рыжую прядку за ухо, не делая иных попыток коснуться её.

      — Я никогда не обижу тебя, Санса.

      Она кивнула, не в силах сейчас говорить. Лорд Бейлиш нежно поцеловал её в лоб, затем в губы и шею, и, не встретив сопротивления, продолжил. На сей раз, он не вжимал её тело в своё, а его поцелуи были почти невесомы и трепетны, но не стали задерживаться на груди, а спустились ниже. Намного ниже. Санса почувствовала, как внутри неё вновь зарождается огонь, разливаясь по венам с каждым дразнящим движением его языка. Стыд был отброшен в сторону вместе с меховым одеялом, уступая сладкому зову плоти. Мужское имя сорвалось тихим вскриком из пересохшего горла одновременно с тем, как её ладонь отыскала его руку, сплетая их пальцы.

***

  
__  
— Сколько сейчас?  
      — Половина первого.  
      — Мне нужно идти.  
      — Я тебя разбужу на рассвете. И ты успеешь вернуться до того, как тебя хватится Джейни.  
      — Спасибо.  
      …  
      — Петир, ты когда-нибудь ел брусничный пирог?  
      — Нет. А что?  
      — Ничего. Давай спать.  
      …  
      — Петир, а когда у тебя день рождения?

**Author's Note:**

> * Голубая звезда, называемая Глазом Ледяного Дракона, расположена в соответствующем созвездии и указывает дорогу на север


End file.
